


I'm Sorry

by humongousCookie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Moirails, Singing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humongousCookie/pseuds/humongousCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sad Fic attempt in which Gamzee mourns Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

It was early evening and nobody else was up.  
Gamzee was sitting alone on his horn pile.  
It was where he spent most of his time nowadays.  
He didn't talk to anyone.  
He didn't really do anything.  
Except mourn.  
He mourned for all those lost and for those he'd killed.  
But he mourned especially for Tavros.  
His moirail.  
He opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Come back,  
Come back to me,  
Get back here,  
I'm back to normal see.

I won't hurt you,  
Not anymore,  
I won't hurt you friend,  
Without you I'm raw.

Sometimes I see you,  
And you're back here,  
But you always cringe away,  
And shake with fear,  
You hate me, I know you do,  
But I just want you near,  
I can't live without you.

You'll stay with me,  
In my heart,  
But I can't hug you now,  
And the pain smarts.

The others don't like me,  
For what I've done,  
I'm all alone Tav,  
I just wanna run.

Sometimes I see you,  
And you're back here,  
But you always cringe away,  
And shake with fear,  
You hate me, I know you do,  
But I just want you near,  
I can't live without you."

Gamzee's voice cracked on the last note and he broke down crying.  
It was his fault that this had happened.  
If he hadn't gone pshycho he could've protected Tavros.  
He wouldn't be gone.  
And Gamzee wouldn't be quite so alone.  
"All my fault." Gamzee sobbed, clutching his face and swaying ever so slightly.  
He curled into a ball and clawed at his skin, sobbing and screaming and singing his song over and over.  
He was still in this state when the others rose.

"What are you doing, you stupid fuckass?!" Karkat screamed at him, leaping forwards and pulling him up.

"It's my fault." Gamzee sobbed, trying to claw at himself.  
Trying to make himself feel the pain that Tavros had.  
Karkat pulled Gamsee's arms behind his back to stop himself from harming hislef further.  
With nothing else to do, Gamzee slumped forwards and cried.  
His indigo tears splattered the floor and he briefly thought of what Tavros would think.  
He knew his bro wouldn't want to see him like this.  
But Gamzee couldn't not mourn.  
So he did the strongest thing he could do.  
He sat up straight in Karkat's grip and started singing.  
His voice was a sad, emotion filled keening.  
He pured his heart into the words of his song.  
And sang and sang and sang.  
The others simply listened to his song, awestruck.  
It was a beautiful song and Gamzee sang it perfectly.  
But it was incredibly sad.  
And it brought tears to even Karkat's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Gamzee croaked, as he finished his song.  
And with that, he slumped forwards and let his eyes close.  
He'd lost too much blood from all the damage he'd caused to himself.  
And he was off to see Tavros.  
Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> That song is original so, um, no stealing?  
> Thanks.


End file.
